This invention relates to suspended ceiling systems, and in particular the standard suspended acoustic ceiling systems manufactured in accordance with Article 5 and Reference Standard RS5 of the Building Code of the City of New York.
Such suspended acoustic ceiling systems generally include a channel-beam clamp for suspending the support members of a suspended ceiling grid system from a series of "black channels". Such suspended ceiling systems are generally supported and suspended from upper elements ("black channels") in the building structure. Conventionally, these grid systems can also be suspended from wires. However, the Building Codes of some jurisdictions, in particular the Building Codes of New York City prohibit the use of wires and require the use of channel beam clamps and locking skirts which are positioned about 4 feet apart.
The ceiling grid systems are supported from these "black channels" by the coaction of a channel-beam clamp and a locking skirt.